The present invention relates to an inkjet printing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inkjet printing device having a wiper blade used to wipe ink off a nozzle surface.
Inkjet printing devices configured to have a wiper blade are widely used. The wiper blade removes residual ink adhered to a nozzle surface of an inkjet head, so that deterioration of ejection performance of the nozzle surface is avoided.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 9-48134 (hereafter, referred to as a document 1) discloses such an inkjet printing device. In the inkjet printing device disclosed in the document 1, a hydrophile absorbent and a wiper blade made of hydrophile material are contained in a holder in such a manner that the hydrophile absorbent closely contacts with a base portion of the wiper blade. The ink removed by the wiper blade from the nozzle surface is absorbed by the wiper blade, and then is absorbed by the hydrophile absorbent through the base portion of the wiper blade.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 6-143597 (hereafter, referred to as a document 2) also discloses such an inkjet printing device. In the inkjet printing device disclosed in the document 2, an absorbent member is located on the downstream side of a nozzle surface along a moving path of a wiper blade so that ink adhered to the wiper blade is absorbed by the absorbent member.